Rhyme's Secret
by Lekorda
Summary: Rhyme has a secret. She can still see the game. Since now and forever. What does Joshua have to do with it?
1. Present

**You will see this exact same message on many of my other stories:**

**Hi! This story is just to post to get space on my hard drive. It really sucks and is not properly edited. In the following story I only own any OCs' and nothing else. Thank you and review if you would like me to edit and/or continue this particular story.**

Rhyme's Secret

**All right this is my first TWEWY story and I know TWEWY is pretty old but I just got into it again. This idea hit me when I was reading the fan-fic Shiro, Kuro. Please also read that it is amazing. Anyway I hope you like it. Also any mistakes are to blame on my bad computer. So it's a Mac but it always messes things up… Oh and one last note. The begging is going to be really fast just 'cause I want to get it over with so that I can get to the good parts!**

When little Raimu Bito was taken home for the first time her brother couldn't keep his eyes off her. He felt overprotective of this new baby. Daisukenojo Bito had never been able to talk right. As a bonus he hated his name. Daisukenojo called himself Beat. He had a fondness for music and his little sister was the world to him. When Beat first looked into Raimu's eyes he swore there was a hint of purple.

Raimu Bito was 5 when she saw them. Her brother Beat had taken her to the skate park and she saw little frogs. The frogs had markings on them and she saw some people running to it. They held pins and the frogs disappeared. Beat ran to her to see what she was staring at. "Yo, Rhyme whatcha lookin at?" Beat asked. Rhyme smiled.

"Big Brother those people killed those frog things!" Rhyme replied.

Beat looked confused but stopped asking. He looked in her eyes and swore the purple was back.

Beat stormed out of the house. Rhyme quickly ran after him. Beat ran across the street and as Rhyme ran after him she screamed. Beat looked back and saw a car coming. He leaped in front of Rhyme. The car hit his body but he was watching Rhyme. He swore there was blue electricity around her arms and the purple in her eyes was back. Rhyme looked around and swore she saw a blonde teenager looking sadly. The siblings' eyes closed at the same time.

Rhyme woke up by Hachiko. Rhyme's thoughts were revolving around her death. She saw the little frogs jumping around but they were destroyed as soon as she looked at them. A boy came up behind her.

"Rhyme" The boy exclaimed.

The four days had been excellent. Beat (Her new partner) and her had met Neku and Shiki. Though her partner almost died. She didn't remember much except for that she had to save Beat. She remembered being a squirrel on Beat's shoulder listening to him talk to her. She also remembered the fact that all her dreams were gone. Also all of her ambitions disappeared from her life...forever.

When Beat came home with her their parents were confused. Hadn't they seen their children dead? Beat smiled as their parents hugged them. Rhyme tried but without her ambitions she had no reasons to do anything.

Beat, Neku and Shiki were worried. Rhyme had been so different after the Game. One day Rhyme came running up to Beat.

"Beat, I don't know how to say this. I can still see it. I realized I've always been able to. I'm basically like Joshua…" She whispered all but the last sentence.

"Come on Rhyme you aren't like that good for nothing Joshua." Neku smiled.

"Sadly, I'm exactly like him…"

** Thanks for reading! Sorry that after they arrive in the UG there is next to none explanation but this is like I said going to be rushed. Okay so this will make more sense if you have played TWEWY but if you haven't please PM me! Umm well this sucks. Please only review for the other reasons.**

**-RokunaRiddle**


	2. PreDeath, Death, Game

**YAY! Chapter 2! Finally... I am sorry about the delay but I was at my mom's house and my computer is only at my dad's.  
I can only update every other week so I will try to update as much as I can during those times.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rhyme's Secret: Chapter 2**

* * *

When Raimu Bito was 8 years old she met a boy. She had been reading a book outside during recess and a bully snatched her book.  
"Hey! Give that back!" The young blonde demand.  
The bully smirked and threw it over her head into the fresh mud. The young Bito pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed quietly.  
"Are you ok?" A male voice asked. Rhyme jumped slightly and looked up with a tear stained face.  
"Who are you?" The voice asked again.  
"I'm Raimu Bito. My brother calls me Rhyme though. You can too." Rhyme replies softly.  
"I'm Yoshiya Kiru, but you can call me Joshua." The boy stated.  
Rhyme blinked and for the first time takes in Joshua's features. He had ash white coloured hair and purple eyes. The young girl smiled as Joshua looked into her eyes.  
"You're like me. You can see THEM." The older boy said excitedly.  
Rhyme's eyes grew wide as she nodded frantically. Both children were thrilled as they found someone they communicated with.  
The standing child then offered a hand to his newly formed friend. Rhyme took it with glee and they played together until the end of recess.

* * *

Over the next 5 years Rhyme lied to everyone. Everyone except Joshua.  
She told her parents that she was hanging outwit girls from school.  
She told Beat that she was happy.  
She told the teachers that she was clumsy.  
She told Joshua EVERYTHING. Every time she got picked on at school, hit by her parents and even when she hit rock bottom. The boy was her safe place, her secret for her and her alone. In return Joshua got comfort from Rhyme. Every time his parents neglected him.  
They were exactly the same.

On the day Rhyme died, one of her secrets were revealed.. Beat was furious that she didn't tell him about her school problems. He stormed out the door after arguing with their parents for hours.  
Rhyme shamefully followed. Beat crossed a street quickly and Rhyme followed. She froze in the middle and let out a scream. The older Bito quickly turned and tackled his little sister. There was electricity around her as the car made impact with her dial frail body. The older Bito didn't notice when Rhyme spluttered out two soft words, "Sorry Joshua."

* * *

When Rhyme was in the game she was after one thing. She wanted to get back to the only person in her life that was awesome. Joshua. She needed to get back to Joshua.  
As she was in the game she confided in Beat. She told him about all her problems except with her parents.  
When she pushed him out of the way of the noise, she instantly regretted it. Now she never would make it back. Back to Joshua.

* * *

**Ok so this is Chapter 2!**

**I decided that from this chapter on I will split each chapter into three parts. AKA three different times.  
For this chapter it is Pre-Death, Death and Game.**

**I will name each chapter after the three parts. If you don't like this please tell me in the Reviews  
Thanks! Love all my reviewers!  
Please give me suggestions or ideas.**

**Peace!**

**-RokunaRiddle**

**P.S. I couldn't think much for this chapter. So I NEED suggestions. Thats why it's so short.**


	3. Pre Death, Post Death, Present

**So I haven't updated in... seven months... but I have an excuse! A fewreally close family members died, I lost my TWEWY game and... that's it. Once I get my new iPod next month, so I can buy TWEWY on it (YAY!) and buy Kingdom Hearts 3D I will probably be extremley inspired and hopefully I'll update more! Anyway on with the story! I will reply to reviews at the end!**

* * *

The first time Rhyme got hit by her father she was nine. Entering Grade 4 the tiny girl had just gotten her first report card. With perfect marks the whole way around she proudly showed her parents. Raimu's mother smiled at her lovingly and the little girl ran to her father's office smiling.  
"Papa?" her tiny voice said and she got a grunt in response, "Do you want to see my report card?" she asked and her father looked over with black bags surronding his eyes. The man rolled his eyes and turned back to the stack of papers in front of him. Stepping towards him she held the papers up with pride. Her father frowned picking it up then tossing it into the recycling bin beside him.  
"Papa!" Rhyme exclaimed before he turned to her.

"Look I don't have time for this, leave now!" her father yelled. Bowing her head the young Bito walked over to the recycling. Reaching for her marks the working man lightly hit her arm away. Persistant Rhyme reached again. This time her father grabbed it and pulled her up to him.  
"I said LEAVE!" the deep voice yelledf but still Raimu stayed. With a swift hit to the jaw the small girl stared at her father. The bruise was already forming as she shook from his grasp and ran out of the office, down the stairs and out of the house. Rhyme ran fighting the tears to the park she knew Joshua would be at. Seeing him in the distance she let the tears fall and she crashed into Joshua. The older boy fell from the force but comforted her through out the night. When Beat had come out to find Rhyme Joshua sensed her reluctantcy and his them in the UG so Rhyme could leave whenever.

Rhyme had full understanding of the UG, Joshua was allowed to tell her as she had the same powers. With training she could flawlessly hunt the noise with her friend and they spent many hours fooling around throught the UnderGround.

* * *

"Rhyme dear?" Joshua said from behind her and she spun around welcoming him.  
"Joshua..." She heard Neku hiss and she watched as the smirk on the composer's face grew. Closing her eyews she turned around facing her friends while Joshua placed an arm over her shoulder.  
"Ahh Neku, how nice it is to see you again! Now... Raimu... have you decided?" Joshua said cheerfully. Looking down the girl looked at her shoes nodding her head.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Joshua asked his friend who was sitting across from him in Mr. H's store. Shrugging her shoulders the said girl replied;  
"I don't know, I lost my ambitions... my dreams..." the ash-haired boy looked down guiltily and muttered,  
"There is one way you can get them back..." snapping her head up the teenager asked,  
"How?"

"Rhyme... to get your dreams back... your ambitions... you're going to have to die. Become a player, then become a reaper, then you get any and all entry fees back," Joshua said.

"It didn't work for Beat, and I might not get to become a player right?" Rhyme asked.

"Yes because that's a whole soul he wanted, you just need memories, and besides, did you forget? I get to pick the players," finishing her tea and standing up to keave the blonde girl said;  
"I'll think about it."

* * *

"And? Will you do it?" Joshua asks hopefully pulling them into the UG to have privacy.

"Ye-yes... Except I only die just before the game, ok?"

"Of course, you have to say goodbye after all, you have four days..." Joshua said and pushed them back into the RG. Looking at her brother little Raimu Bito hugged him like it was the last time. Beat look enraged at Joshua thinking he hurt her, but he was gone.

* * *

**I know... It's short... I promise the next one will be longer I just had to get this plot bunny out of my head... Anyway... Review time!**

**Rhyme13kh14Xion8 - I'm glad you like it! There will be romance probably too! I love Joshua and Rhyme together! You're comment gave me this idea!**

**IceKyurem - Glad you like it, hear is a new chapter!**

**BeatsNRhymes - Rhyme's my favourite character too! I'm glad you liked it so far!**

**Until next time**

**-Lekorda**

**P.S. If you have any plot ideas for this story I will put them in for you! Just email them to me at - Lekorda (at sign) hotmail dot com**


End file.
